narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuki Limine
Natsuki Limine (Limine Natsuki) is a Jōnin level Kunoichi of Kirigakure. She keeps close relations with her teammates, Omitno Kouri and Ushio Daichi, even though they have since been promoted. Background Natsuki spent the first three or four years of her life with no problems. Her parents were happy together and she was happy to be with them. However, around the time she was to be put in the academy, her father began his journey to alcoholism. Her mother didn't want to send her daughter off to be a nin, and bickered over the subject quite often. However, when they asked Natsuki, she told them that she would do it as long as they were proud. She went of to the academy, where she had a semi-normal experience. She was very shy, so she didn't get around to making friends at all. However, she wasn't bullied and mostly enjoyed her days there. Being at home, however, was a different story. Her parents had become increasingly agitated with each other over the years and often fought. They had both turned to alcohol in hopes of relieving the stress. Natsuki was silent as possible there, praying and praying her parents would stop soon enough. She spent years going to the academy, where her grades were top notch, and going back home. Things were the same until the day she graduated. Extremely drunk, her father was slowly turning to abusing her. He tried beating her with a bottle, but her mother stopped him and was beaten to death while Natsuki waited, terrified and sobbing, in her room. She climbed out her window and ran to her sensei, Mizaka, who accepted her without comment. She spent the night there, not saying anything. She fell asleep for a few hours. Her mother's death and father's imprisonment made her stumble. She couldn't focus quite as much. Daichi became a big brother to her, and Kouri was blunt enough to make her feel better at times. Due to her stumble, she struggled to move on. Her abilities were underdeveloped and it took a long time to move her on to chūnin status. This was set back even longer, as her sensei had been attacked and suffered brain trauma. This was taken badly by all teammates, and she spent much of her time with Kouri, who was lost after losing someone who she thought her mother. Despite this, she was the first of the three to become Jōnin. Every mission she went on, she tried her hardest. She didn't fail most missions, but she wasn't the greatest nin ever either. Personality Natsuki is a very shy and timid woman, this originating on the grounds she doesn't want to get hurt. She hates being used and hates it when people comment on her body, particularly her bust. She isn't very hotheaded. If someone was to insult there, she would sit there and take it. For a long time, she didn't believe in love, that it existed. After meeting Royan, she began to open up more, still retaining her shyness around new people. Her true personality opened up, too. Natsuki turned out to be a kind, caring, compassionate woman with a fragile heart. She loved helping others out. With Royan, she was more comfortable and fell in love with him, as he didn't judge her. She was always happy around him. Quite the opposite to the normal quiet girl, when she's drunk, she's quite the boisterous one. She also has a tendency to be an extremely horny vixen if drunk. Daichi, however, doesn't let anyone take her home and instead has her go sleep off the alcohol. Appearance Natsuki is a pretty woman with light brown hair that stops just below her shoulders. Her eyes are round and a dark forest green. In her Jōnin outfit, she wears a striped greyish-blue shirt that slides halfway down her shoulders. On top of that, she wears a purple half shirt that has gloves attached to the sleeves. She also has the bottom of her shirt the same color. She wears simple black shorts and ninja sandals, with the striped grey-blue cloth around her left thigh and ankles. As an academy student and Genin, she wore a grey-blue shirt and dark purple gloves up to her elbows. She also had long black pants that covered her shoes. This was mainly to show she was shy and her parents weren't willing to get her much better. Around fifteen, she switched outfits because her bust was growing on her. She wore a short sleeved blue shirt on top of a longer sleeved purple shirt. Her gloves were shorter this time. She also wore black capris and regular sandals. Natsuki has a nice body but doesn't flaunt it at all. She always wore her forehead protector on her forehead, displaying her love of Kiri. There's a joke going around that the length of her hair shows confidence levels. As a Genin, it was very short and grew longer. Abilities =Taijutsu= Status Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I- Peace Under construction Part II- N/A Not yet applicable Trivia Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT